UN ZOMBIE CON BUENAS INTENCIONES
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Chika esta un poco loco,pero,todo el mundo sabe que es buena persona. Y sus sentimientos por Michiru no estan muy bien ocultos.¿Ella sabrá correnponderle?


**Hola a todos. No sé el tiempo que habrá pasado desde que escribe esta hasta historia hasta que logré subirla,ya que..¿sabíais que había un limite de 15 historias en la cuenta?. Yo no tenía ni idea y cuando fui a subir la segunda parte de una historia,me quedé helada cuando no me dejó y casi me vuelvo loca buscando una solución.**

**Me impuse a escribir esta historia por que leí una que no me gustó para nada y dije que yo tenía que escribir algo que a la gente pudiera gustarle y que estuviera bien narrada. No es que no me gustaría lo que contaba,si no como lo hacia. Aunque,para gustos,los colores.**

**Tengo que decir,antes de empezar,que los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen,sino a su legitimo autor,sea quien sea,ya que esas cosas me salen en japones y mi capacidad de entendimiento del idioma aun no ha llegado a tanto. Ja,ja,ja. Y,por cierto,esta historia contiene lemon,así que las personas sensibles no se alteren,ya que es muy suave. No me gusta exagerar ni pasarme en todo eso.**

**Sin más dilación,os dejo con la historia y espero que os guste.**

_UN ZOMBIE CON BUENAS INTENCIONES._

A Chika le gustaba Michiru. Eso era algo que había acabado ocurriendo casi sin que él se diera cuenta,ya que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ella,era buena persona,ayudaba con lo que podía, había prometido protegerlos a él y a Shito(eso ultimo le provocó una sonrisa)y, había que admitirlo, la chica era guapa. Si incluso Yomi,cuando su otro yo estaba dormido y podía salir,le gustaba. Tenía entendido que siempre intentaba meterle mano y demás. Y que,incluso,le había robado su primer beso.

Pero,intentó olvidar eso de momento,por que,si no,estaría de mal humor y no podría hablar con Koyomi sin que ambos acabaran peleando. Y lo peor sería que la chica no tendría ni la menor idea de por qué había sido todo. La cosa era que no podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Michiru tan mona y tan amable con todo el mundo?. Por eso todo el mundo pensaba que podían tratarla como mejor quisieran. Pero,él y Shito la habían sacado de todo eso. Aunque,ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento,ellos la trataban como un perro,haciéndola buscar zombies por todas partes utilizando sus ojos de shinigami.

¡Vaya!. Realmente,no se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento para con ella hasta llegar a pensar con detenimiento en todo por lo que habían pasado juntos. Pero,ella entendía que eso lo hacían para deshacerse de los monstruos y ayudar a la gente. No se enfadaría con ellos por utilizarla de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo,después se quedaban con la sensación del trabajo bien hecho y unos cuantos ceros más en su cuenta corriente.

Además,otra cosa que le molestaba era que...¡¿por qué había tenido que ayudar a ese chiquillo del bando enemigo,que trabajaba en Alive Loan?.¿Cómo demonios era su nombre?.¿Zen?. Este se había quedado con los ojos brillantes cuando le había curado la herida y la había visto tan cerca de él. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?.¿No eran ellos su equipo?. Debería estar mimándolos a ellos, no a esos chiquillos plastas que querían quitarles el puesto de trabajo.

De repente,escuchó un grito de Michiru procedente del comedor de las habitaciones.¿La señorita Yomi ya se había despertado?. ¡Qué extraño!. Lo había hecho antes de lo normal. Pero,tenia que ir a ayudar a la pobre Michiru antes de que la chica acabara violada por la loca esa.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en el comedor,terminando con su cena mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Llevaba días que no dejaba de pensar en Chika-kun y era algo que la molestaba por que no tenía ni idea de por que le pasaba. Era un buen chico que había ido a salvar a su compañero de batalla,aunque en parte había sido por dinero y para no perder su mano derecha(pero,eso era algo que se podía evitar para centrarse en lo importante,¿verdad?). Su mente no dejaba de retrasmitirle imágenes de él sonriendo o peleando con ese arrojo y entrega que tenía. Incluso la había intentando salvar al principio,cuando el monstruo de la enfermera intentó darle el hachazo final.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente como se había colocado delante de ella para impedirle dar la estocada final,aunque,él también estaba herido y no podía encontrarse en buenas condiciones para pelear. Sin embargo,lo había hecho y él y Shito la habían salvado de una muerte que ella no quería.

Pero,la sacaron de su ensoñaciones cuando Koyomi cayó sobre la mesa,roncando suavemente. Seguía sin entender por que bebía tanta Fantan si se emborrachaba con ella. Aunque,era la primera persona que ella conocía que se emborrachaba con una bebida no alcohólica. Era algo realmente curioso.

La sonrisa adorable que ponía cuando la veía dormir de esa forma tan despreocupada,como si fuera una niña pequeña o algo así,ya que le hacia preguntarse que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido hermanos,que en su cara se formaba desapareció cuando recordó que solía pasar cuando Koyomi se emborrachaba y se quedaba dormida.¿Tendría tiempo para llegar a la puerta de la sala y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que la tormenta hubiera pasado?.

Pero,no pudo ni llegar a levantarse de la mesa antes de que una mano se posara en su hombro ,deteniéndola. Michiru se quedo paralizada,ya que había pensado que podría escapar,pero,el rostro de Yomi apareció ante ella,sonriendo pícaramente antes de inclinarse sobre ella y robándole un beso,la detuvo en el lugar sin ningún tipo de consideración. Esta intentó alejarse y romper el contacto,pero, Yomi le sujetó el rostro mientras forzaba a su lengua entrar en la boca de esta mientras su otra mano ya comenzaba a entrar en los pantalones de Michiru sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

¿Por qué siempre le hacia lo mismo?. Incluso,cuando aún no la conocía,le había robado su primer beso y casi la habría violado si no hubiera sido por que la señorita directora apareció y la rescató. No podía evitar sonrojarse por que todo aquello le daba mucha vergüenza y nadie la había tocado donde ella tocaba,pero,eso no significaba que le gustara. Y menos que todo fuera a la fuerza. Por mucho que le dijera que se detuviera, Yomi no le hacia caso y seguía con su exploración.

Si su vida fuera un manga,seguro que habría un montón de gente observando ese tipo de escenas con muchas ganas. Aunque,nadie lograba a imaginarse lo incomodo que era todo aquello para ella.

Yomi la levantó del asiento y Michiru pensó,aliviada,que la dejaría marchar,pero,solo lo hizo para lograr tumbarla sobre la mesa,con la boca ya en su cuello,lamiéndola,con una mano aún hurgando en el interior de sus pantalones y la otra entrando ya en el interior de su camiseta,acariciándole el pecho y comprobando si le habían crecido.

-¡Para ya !-le gritó,con la cara toda sonrojada y unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración brillando en el borde de sus ojos mientras Yomi finalmente lograba hacer a un lado su ropa interior.(Seguro que alguien se ha emocionado al leer esto,¿verdad?.¡Pues,que sepáis que la pobrecilla lo pasa fatal con toda esa situación!).

En ese momento, Chika irrumpió en la habitación y consiguió rescatar a Michiru de las garras de Yomi,que lo miró de mala forma por haber interrumpido su juego. Pero,la chica se agarraba con ganas a la camisa de este y no parecía con ánimos de seguir jugando,así que,besándola largamente en la mejilla de la forma más sensual que pudo antes de marcharse,pasó a su lado y se marchó a su habitación para poder descansar.

-¿Estas bien, Gopher?-le preguntó este,mientras le acariciaba el cabello gentilmente, intentando tranquilizarla. Esta asintió con energía,pero,sin alejarse mucho de él. El miedo por lo que podría haber pasado aun no había desaparecido del todo y no estaría recuperada del todo hasta que lo hiciera.

A él no le importó en absoluto permanecer así con ella,con sus brazos proporcionándole el consuelo que ella necesitaba en aquel instante,así que,tal vez no se enfadaría tanto cuando Yomi la asaltara si él andaba cerca para ayudarla. Aunque,solo de vez en cuando. Tampoco era que tolerara mucho que otra gente tocara y explorara el cuerpo pequeño e inocente de Michiru.

Y entonces,fue cuando bajó la cabeza y la vio,sonrojada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. Él la cogió por el mentón,alzando su cabeza,y le limpió las lágrimas con mucho cuidado. No soportaba ver sus ojos perlados por las lágrimas.

Cuando se las hubo secado,esta lo miró y sonrió delicadamente,de esa forma con la que se ganaba a todo el mundo y a él le provocaba un fallo cardíaco. En ese momento fue cuando se percató de que su cuerpo y el de ella estaban tan juntos y los nervios comenzaron a correr por él. Decían que era un zombie,pero,sus sentimientos y reacciones eran bien humanas.

Y,de todas formas,¿por qué se tenía que cortar tanto ante ella?. Así que,lentamente,inclinó la cabeza hacia ella,mientras sus ojos dorados se perdían en los verdes de ella,dejándola paralizada en el lugar,pero,esta vez,no de miedo o vergüenza. Una sensación extraña y agradable se adueño de su pecho y mente cuando vio que este se inclinaba sobre ella. Y cuando los labios de ambos se unieron, ambos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera recorrido por dentro de su piel, pero,sin hacerles ningún daño.

Chika comenzó a moverse,llevando el cuerpo de Michiru hasta la puerta,donde la tuvo acorralada, pero,esta no se percató de eso,tan perdida en los labios de Chika como estaba. Además,tener algo tangible y sólido a su espalda la ayudaba para creer que todo aquello era real. Alzó las manos lentamente por la espalda de Chika hasta llegar a colgarse de su cuello. Era una sensación realmente agradable tocar su cuerpo sin ningún pudor mientras este exploraba sus labios y la mordía ligeramente el labio inferior para que abriera su boca y lo dejara entrar,con lo que ella no se hizo mucho la mala y acabó cediendo bajo él mientras este alzaba una de sus manos por su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo y,al final,hasta sus nalgas mientras que la otra mano le cogía por el corto cabello, cerca de la nuca, y la obligaba a arquearse hacia el cuerpo de este.

Michiru suspiró de placer cuando la lengua de él entró en su boca y mientras sentía a sus manos embeberse de su cuerpo. Todas aquellas sensaciones que Chika le despertaba no se parecía para nada a los abusos a los que la señorita Yomi la sometía. Estar en los brazos de este,mientras su lengua danzaba con la suya propia en una agresiva danza era lo más intenso que había sentido en la vida y no quería,por nada del mundo,que esa sensación se acabara.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando tenerte así-le murmuró este muy débilmente en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo,con lo que ella volvió a gemir de placer y,por acto reflejo, sujetó con fuerza el cabello de Chika,que siseó,encantando, sin que ella misma pudiera saber si hacia aquello para alejarlo de sí o para acercarlo más a ella. Sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo no se hacia nada pesado. Sino todo lo contrario. Se estaba haciendo adicta a aquello demasiado rápido,pero,no importaba mientras este se encargara de proveerla.

De repente,los despistó de su tarea unos ruidos procedentes de la cocina y repararon,por primera vez,que estaban en un sitio demasiado público,así que, Chika,cogiendo a esta de la mano,la sacó de la habitación,mientras esta intentaba calmarse y recuperar el aliento. Tenía todo el cuerpo encendido por el deseo y aún no entendía como podía permanecer de pie,corriendo con él,con lo que le estaban temblando las piernas. Y aquello solo había sucedido con unos cuantos besos y caricias. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaban a algo más?.

Lo descubriría muy pronto,ya que este la había llevado hasta su habitación,donde la metió rápidamente dentro y cerró la puerta a su espalda y,con el mismo impulso,volvió a atraer el cuerpo de Michiru hacia él mientras este volvía a besarla en los labios y el cuello,andando de camino a la cama de esta,en el cuarto perfectamente arreglado y limpio de esta.

Cuando Michiru se vio en la cama,con el cuerpo ardiente de Chika sobre ella,se dijo que debía estar soñando,pero,las sábanas que ella agarraba fuertemente eran reales,así que había algo en todo aquello que no encajaba. Aunque, este no se había percatado de sus pensamientos y siguió besándola,desabrochando,a su vez,la camisa que esta llevaba. Ella,para no ser menos,tambien le desabrochó la suya y se la quitó lentamente,disfrutando con el contacto directo de su piel mientras este volvía a sisear y se lanzaba de nuevo a sus labios. El sujetador de ella voló tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a esta de analizar lo sucedido y,cuando estaba a punto de taparse con los brazos,la boca de Chika ya se estaba ocupando de uno de sus pechos mientras que atendía al otro con su mano. Su mano restante estaba deshaciéndose de los pantalones de ella lo más despacio que podía para que Michiru no se diera cuenta.

Y con las atenciones que le estaba proporcionando,ella estaba demasiado lejos como para notar nada más. Estaba gimiendo bajito,con la cara visiblemente sonrojada y la boca entreabierta,con los labios rojos e hinchados de todos los besos que Chika le había dado. Aunque,seguían sin ser suficientes para calmar las ansias de este por ella. Cuando notó que este le mordía,ella gritó su nombre de una forma tan inocente y condenadamente sexy que solo sirvió para que las ansias de él crecieran y se despojara de sus pantalones y ropa interior de ambos antes de que ella pudiera saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Chika quería que Michiru permaneciera en ese mundo de placer que ambos habían construido todo el tiempo posible,así que,hizo el primer intento de entrar en ella antes que las olas de placer que embargaban a esta desaparecieran.

Pero, Michiru parecía ser consciente de lo que estaban haciendo,ya que cerró las piernas en torno a la cintura de este cuando el primer ramalazo de dolor se extendió por ella. Lo único que pudo hacer Chika fue hacer que ese mal trago pasara lo antes posible e intentó alejarla del dolor con besos apasionados que pretendían dejarla sin aire,consiguiendo fácilmente su objetivo,ya que esta estaba deseosa de perderse en él. Cuando notó que cuerpo de esta parecía volver a una calma,osea:que el dolor ya había remitido,hizo el segundo intento de moverse en ella. La fricción que se creo de sus dos cuerpos,uniéndose,fue lo más apasionado y excitante que ambos habían sentido nunca y Michiru no pudo evitar clavar las uñas en la espalda de Chika(que se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer)para no alejarse de aquella sensación que la volvía loca. La pasión de este se desató, embistiendo en ella,pero,sin pasarse,ya que veía el cuerpo de esta muy pequeño debajo del suyo,pero,ella no parecía ser consciente de la diferencia,ya que se retorcía en busca de más.

Ahora que Chika se fijaba,¿dónde estaban las gafas de ella?. No era el mejor momento para pensar en ello,pero,no recordaba habérselas quitado y,al mirar a su alrededor,las vio en el suelo,cerca de la puerta. Debían haberse caído con uno de sus besos sin que ambos se dieran cuenta y,eso,lo excitó aun más,con lo que volvió a concentrarse en ella,que ya se encontraba cerca del limite y gemía, pidiéndole,sin saberlo,que le diera ya la liberación que ambos necesitaban. Se inclinó hacia ella, devorando sus labios sin ningún cuidado y bajando hasta su cuello, la mordió cuando sintió que su cuerpo explotaba en cientos de partículas de luz. De lo ultimo que tuvo consciencia mientras se perdía en esa luz era que el cuerpo de Michiru explotaba de igual modo bajo él,gritando su nombre mientras sus piernas lo aprisionaban más y sus manos casi le hacían daño en el cabello.

Ambos,con la respiración agitada,se tumbaron juntos cuando la tormenta ya hubo pasado,mirándose el uno al otro,pero,sin el suficiente aliento como para lograr hablar.

-Te amo-le dijo Chika,ya que fue el primer en tomar aire. Lo dijo con la expresión más seria que ella le había visto en su vida mientras su mano le acariciaba el brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla. Había dicho aquellas importantes palabras con un tono tan franco que a ella se le volvió a cortar el aliento,pero,cuando pareció que por fin iba a poder hablar,para contestar a sus palabras con lo que ella sabía que debía decir,alguien tocó a la puerta.

Michiru se sentó en la cama de golpe,tapándose el pecho con las sábanas para evitar que nadie fuera de aquello pudiera verla,pero,lo que no recordaba,entre besos apasionados,era que Chika había cerrado la puerta cuando ambos habían entrado,por eso él seguía calmadamente tumbado a su lado, sin dejar de acariciar su brazo o cualquier parte de su cuerpo parcialmente desnuda que pudiera degustar con sus caricias. Se había estado preguntando durante demasiado tiempo si la piel de ella era tan suave como parecía y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que ahora se le ofrecía.

-¡Michiru-chan!-exclamó la voz de Koyomi cuando intentó abrir la puerta y se encontró con que esta estaba cerrada.-¡¿Qué estas haciendo encerrada hay dentro?.¡Si te estás tocando, dejalo para más tarde,ya que Watashimori nos está llamando para un trabajito!.¡Si quieres,luego puedo venir a ayudarte a terminar!-le dijo,riéndose de su ocurrencia. Lo que ella misma no sabía era, que si se quedaba a solas con Michiru en la misma habitación,lo más seguro seria que Yomi si la ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera.

-¡E...estaba cambiándome de ropa!.¡Ahora mismo salgo!-le gritó a su vez ella mientras miraba a Chika sin saber bien que hacer.

-No te preocupes. Tú vístete y sal lo antes que puedas,ya que creo que te está esperando. Yo me reuniré con vosotras lo antes que pueda,¿de acuerdo?. De todas formas,tengo que buscar a Shito para ir juntos-le dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre un brazo y la besaba el hombro mientras un estremecimiento de deseo volvía a recorrer a esta,asintiendo hacia él,poniéndose en pie y buscando su ropa.

Chika se puso en pie para que,al abrir la puerta, Koyomi no lo viera en la cama ,y cuando ella estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación,este le susurró en el oído un incitante``Ya nos veremos´´que hizo que todo su cuerpo se encogiera de anticipación. Pero,no había tiempo para más juegos,así que abrió de golpe,cerró a su espalda y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo para alejar de allí a Koyomi,que no entendió de donde salía ahora tanta prisa.

…...

Días después,tras haber cazado varios zombies importantes y otros no tanto, Michiru no tenía ni idea de como mirar a Chika a la cara después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Este le había dicho que la amaba y ella aún no le había respondido nada. Se sentía mal con él por ello,pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo,le parecía más estupido acercarse a él y sacar de nuevo el tema sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Pero,al parecer,él no tenía la misma idea al respecto,ya que un día,después de terminar con sus clases,este se presentó de nuevo en su habitación,sonriendo de esa forma tan abierta y alegre, característica de él,dejándola a ella fuera de la situación y confusa.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí, Chika?-le preguntó esta cuando las palabras por fin consiguieron abandonar el refugio que era su garganta.

-Bueno...si Mahoma no va a la montaña,la montaña irá a Mahoma-dijo este,sin perder la sonrisa y dejándola a ella con la sensación de que,con eso,no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

-¿Sabes?. Nunca me ha gustado ese dicho.¿Qué cara crees que puso Mahoma cuando abrió la puerta y vio que era una montaña?. Seguro que se quedó alucinada de la impresión. Y dime de una buena vez a que has venido.

Chika se quedó un minuto pensativo,imaginándose la cara de Mahoma,pero,agitó la cabeza para centrarse en el tema importante y recuperó la sonrisa mientras empujaba a Michiru hacia adentro y él cerraba la puerta a su espalda,quedando los dos solos de nuevo en una habitación privada.

-Me he dado cuenta que no actuás conmigo como siempre y ya me estaba preguntando que te pasaba.¿Te molesto que te dijera que te amaba?-le preguntó directamente. Esa era otra de las característica de Chika. Si tenía que decir algo,lo decía. Daba igual lo hiriente que pudiera ser. La sinceridad en él alcanzaba puntos muy cortantes.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza,pero,no dijo nada más. No se atrevía,pero,él no iba a dejar pasar todo aquello,así que,cogiéndole la mano,la sentó junto a él en la cama y la obligó a alzar la vista para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Entonces,si no es eso,¿puedes decirme que es?. Me molesta mucho que me trates de esta forma después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Te comportas como si todo eso no hubiera sido igual de importante para ti que para mi, Michiru-le dijo este,algo apenado,sin soltarle la mano aún,sino que se la apretó más fuerte,como para reiterarse de su presencia allí.

Esta alzó la cabeza de golpe.¿Se lo había figurado o la había llamado por su nombre?.¡Qué fuerte!. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Lo miró,allí,a su lado,con sus bellos ojos dorados clavados completamente en ella,aguardando a que ella le diera una explicación a su comportamiento. Pero,¿qué pensaba decirle?.

-No es que me arrepienta de lo que paso. Es solo que...tú me dijiste que me amabas y yo no te dije nada. Pensé que te había hecho daño mi silencio-le dijo,con la vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas. Ese mutuo contacto se sentía realmente bien.

-¿Era solo eso?-le preguntó este,sorprendido.-¿Cómo ibas a contestarme si Koyomi nos interrumpió y no hemos dejado de trabajar desde entonces?. Mira que eres inocente.¿De verdad que creías que yo no comprendía eso?.¡Vaya susto me has dado!. Aunque,ahora estamos aquí y puedes contestarme lo que quieras-le dijo sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de ella,como si quisiera grabar todos sus rasgos en su mente.

-Eso es cierto-murmuró ella casi para sí,pero Chika tenía un buen oído y asintió a su vez.-La verdad es que mis sentimientos por tí...son...bastante...fuertes. En realidad...ya estaba sin dejar de pensar en ti desde hacia mucho tiempo-le dijo,sin atreverse a alzar mucho la cara.

Se había sonrojado sobremanera a pesar de que él también se le había confesado. Era algo tonto, eso ya lo sabía,pero,no podía evitar comportarse de aquel modo tan tímido ante él,a pesar de que ambos habían estado juntos completamente desnudos. Veía,por el rabillo del ojo,la figura de Chika,pero, no podía apreciar la expresión de su cara.

Pero,tampoco estuvo mucho tiempo calentándose la cabeza,ya que este la abrazó,pegándola a su pecho,y le besó el cabello mientras se reía alegremente. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando,pero,se atrevió a alzar los brazos y se abrazó a él a su vez. Era una sensación muy agradable estar en sus brazos como para evitarlo.

-Entonces,si nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos,¿para qué tanta complicación?-dije este, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Pensaba que estarías enfadado por que no te contesté antes-le volvió a explicar ella, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y sonriendo dulcemente,feliz de poder estar de aquel modo tan agradable entre sus brazos sin ninguna otra complicación.

Chika le alzó la cara,con lo que los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse,y acabó besándola cuando acabó de inclinarse lentamente hacia ella. Michiru suspiró de placer ante el contacto y Chika acabó entrando en su boca sin problemas,robandole el aliento y gemidos que ella misma no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Cuando,al final,se separaron por falta de aire, este la contempló como estaba,con los ojos entrecerrados aún,perdida en la sensación del beso,con las mejillas dulcemente encendidas y los labios sonrojados,húmedos e hinchados de sus propios labios,y se los acarició delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos mientras ella aún seguía agarrada a su camisa,donde se había sujetado cuando él había iniciado el beso.

-Pero,tendrás que seguir buscando zombies para nosotros-le dijo,apareciendo ambos en forma chibi( A:la forma chibi es cuando hacen a los personajes como una especie de monigote o algo así. En esta serie lo hacen mucho).

-Ya lo sé-le contestó,agachando la cabeza,mientras suspiraba,pensando en como el idiota ese se había cargado el ambiente.

Pero,en fin...Era su idiota.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustó el personaje de Chika por que me recuerda a Hatsujaru,un personaje de la serie de Fruits Basket,y ambos me encantan. Además, Michiru era una niña monísima,así que quería ver como se verían juntos.**

**Sé que hay mucha gente que prefiere la pareja de Shito y Chika,pero,aunque respeto el yaoi, no sentía ninguna necesidad de escribir sobre ello y no me suele atraer mucho. Aunque,admito que la pareja que crean los fans de Daisuke y Satosi de DN Angel no esta tan mal cuando no se pasan con las escenas.**

**Sin más ni más,espero reviews y espero veros a todos en otra de mis historias si logro colgarlas,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Xao.**


End file.
